Cops and Robbers
by DarkWinxGirl
Summary: Years ago, six girls disappeared from Berk. Now they're back, as robbers who are forced to work for Alvin Teresino, or "Alvin the Treacherous", the very man who kidnapped them. These girls have numerous successful heists under their belts as the 'Night Flyers'. But they're in for a total shock when they move to Berk. Will everything fall apart? Mod-AU SxOC, HxA *title may change*


_**Disclaimer: HTTYD will never be mine. I only own Liva/Liandra and the storyline. My friend owns Ruby/Rue.**_

**Synopsis: **_**"We're girls, we're thieves, and we have the most complicated lives ever." –Liva Luceson. **_**Years ago, six girls disappeared from Berk. Now they're back, living under false identities and robbers who work for Alvin Teresino, or "Alvin the Treacherous", the very man who kidnapped them. Now, they're professional cat burgulars, with numerous successful heists under their belts as 'The Night Flyers'. But they're in for a total shock when they move to Berk. Will everything fall apart? Mod-AU SxOC, HxA**

* * *

Ch1. -Wrong Side of the Law-

Liva/Liandra POV

_ BRIIIIIIING! _Five alarm clocks simultaneously rang! And five girls woke up. "Ohhhhh…. my head is ringing… again. It's so AWESOME!" I groaned. Ramona _always _said that, right after- "WAKE UP! GOD, YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! UGH!" –we woke up. Now, after Tacierra Teresino's daily wake-up yell, we were definitely awake. "Hey bitch, you can stop your ranting! We're AWAKE!" I snarled. "MOM! LIANDRA CALLED ME A BITCH AGAIN!" God, for a thirteen year-old girl, she can WHINE. "I personally don't see what the big deal is; Liandra calls Tacierra a bitch all the time. She should really just deal with it." Amanda said. "Well, get used to it, they probably won't stop." Rue griped. We all sighed and started getting ready for our day. We all dressed and took turns in the bathroom, then went downstairs before Alvin could get a chance to yell at us. As you could probably tell, we're not your normal family.

* * *

When we were really young, we were taken from our families. It happened during summer one day, when we were five. Our families were vacationing together on a cruise to somewhere, I forgot where, and we kids were playing hide-and-seek at one of the stops. There were ten to twelve of us, and while we were trying to find hiding places, we were kidnapped. One by one, in different locations, all strategically planned. All I remember was running to hide in a clump of trees, and I heard Amanda- Astrid, back then, running behind me, trying to lose Henry "Hiccup" (because of a funny mishap with the hiccups one day in preschool) and Scott, who were tailing us, and all of a sudden, I ran into a someone. I saw Astrid stop short, and I felt a cloth over my nose, and now I don't remember anything after that.

I woke up in a mansion, with the other girls, surrounded by huge, hulking men (who, in retrospect, weren't that big, maybe around six feet, but six feet is big to a little kid). Alvin walked up to us, introduced himself, and told us what happened. He told us we were going to work for him for a while. When we tried to object, he lashed out, grabbed Heather's arm, and twisted it behind her back. Heather cried out in pain, and we immediately fell silent. From that day, we took on new identities, and have lived so ever since. Alvin let us pick our own names, us being his "adopted" children. Ha, that's right. Adopted, but by force. We moved around a lot, learning new things, each of us specializing in a few. Different weapons, fighting styles, you name it; we were practically guaranteed to have at least a specific skill a girl. And weapons, you always need weapons for backup. Or two or three, you can't be _too_ careful, right?

We were eleven when we pulled off our first successful robbery. We hit a bank, in the middle of the night. But beforehand, Amanda, Hayley, and I analyzed the bank's schematics. "Who knew banks had so many alarm systems!" Ramona had said. "At least we aren't breaking into the White House, right?" I muttered. Well… it was easier than we all expected, and we made off with thirty thousand bucks, all from different branches, though, too much from one bank would cause suspicion. After big heists like that, we'd lie low for a bit. Years after that, now we can lift practically anything and we always have five-fingered-discount tricks on hand if we're in a bit of a jam… that Alvin set us up with.

* * *

You think that's challenging? Try balancing school with being a pro thief! Ha, you can't, right? That's what we thought at first, but… elementary school didn't dish out much work, looking back. Now, we're all going to middle school or "junior high" as Hayley calls it. Next week, we would be starting seventh grade at Bork Middle School, home of the Dragons, where, apparently, it was named after some guy named Bork who founded the school and did a lot of studies on animals, but I still don't get why it's dragons. Maybe Bork wanted us to sound cool. Huh. Well, today, we, the Night Ragers, would get a new assignment. We went downstairs to receive our assignment. "Good morning, girls." Jecelyn said. "Good morning!" we replied. Jecelyn is Tacierra's mother. She's always nice to us, unlike Tacierra, and I think it's because she's also being kept against her will. Just then, Alvin walked into the room. "Girls, new assignment!" he barked. Tacierra was in her room, having learned early on that she wasn't allowed at these "meetings". Jecelyn closed the door. Alvin slapped down a stack of paper on the table. "Alright, this is the new assignment; you're going to steal… phials." He unrolled a map. "This is the layout of Ingerman Labs. You'll be stealing phials containing ether and chloroform. Rue, Hayley, and Amanda will be Team Ether. Ramona, Caitlin, and Liandra will form Team Chloroform. Your jobs will be to collect three phials of your assigned chemical. And avoid capture at all costs. Now get to school, Steven will drive you all. NOW GO! Nobody hung around after that! We grabbed our backpacks and literally, shot out the door.

"Damn it!" I snarled as we all ran to school for the first day, given that registration was also Orientation Day a week ago. We were split into different homerooms though. Rue, Amanda and I were in Mr. Barrett's homeroom, and Heather, Caitlin, and Ramona were in Ms. Bertha's homeroom. But before that, we had extended day classes. As we approached BMS, we split into different directions, Amanda, Ramona and me to Study Hall in the Media Center, Rue, Caitlin, and Hayley to Ex. Day P.E. Amanda and I walked into the media center, which was empty except for a couple other students. I pulled the other two girls close and pointed out three boys, one a strong-looking brunette, the other a shorter, skinny redhead, and the last, a big, blond boy. "I can't put a finger on it but don't those three look familiar?" Amanda looked at them and said, "Huh… I guess you're right." We walked over to a corner table and set our backpacks down. I gasped in realization. _No way… it can't be THEM!_

* * *

***Alright here's a recap of important info***

**-They're all living under fake names, but here's a list of their aliases and criminal names (-real, alias, and *classification*):**

**-Astrid Hofferson = Amanda, Canon *movie***

**-Liva Luceson = Liandra, *OC (mine, for movie-verse)***

**-Raquelle 'Ruffnut' Thorston = Ramona, Canon *movie***

**- Ruby Storm = Rue, *OC (my friend's)***

**-Camicazi Bograithe = Caitlin, Canon *book***

**-Heather Kroman = Hayley, Canon *cartoon***

**Hey, I'm DarkWinxGirl, but you can call me DWG. This is my first fanfic, so please, go easy on me... I would really appreciate it if you would review/give me pointers on how I'm doing, (I apologize for any mistakes) and I hope you enjoy my fanfic! Thanks for reading!**

***In the next chapter, we'll meet the boys and some of Bork Middle School's staff. I might also open SYOTs for various teachers and classmates, so be on the lookout!***


End file.
